


Students Assemble!

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and their students surprise Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Students Assemble!

**Title:** Students Assemble!  
 **Author:** [](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)[**enablelove**](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** AU. Unapologetic schm♥♥p.  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Word Count:** 1074  
 **For:** [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) [table](http://community.livejournal.com/collidefics/37193.html) \- _nuzzling_ & [cotton candy bingo – laughter](http://collidefics.livejournal.com/55019.html)  
 **Summary:** Jensen and their students surprise Jared.  
 **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
 **A/N:** This is self indulgent schmoop I decided to write because it’s my birthday and I can do what I want ;) Inspired by the surprise my students threw me! No gorgeous boyfriend though. I hope you enjoy ♥

“Surprise!” The shouts rang out as Jared opened the door to Mr. Hoechlin’s classroom. He had an inkling that something of the sort was about to happen, but nothing to this extent, so the shock on his face was completely genuine.

Jensen stood front and center with the sixth graders they shared plus a couple of other students and some faculty standing around him. The classroom was covered with balloons, streamers, and Avengers themed décor – posters and plates and cups and centerpieces and tablecloths – the works.

Jared couldn’t stop looking around in awe as his students giggled beside him.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. P!” They chorused as Jared continued taking in each detail.

“We got you, didn’t we, Mr. P?” Matt asked, one of Jared’s favorite and least favorite kids in one.

“You guys sure did. Not gonna lie, I suspected something was going to happen, but you guys went all out didn’t you?” Jared said, looking down and ruffling Mark’s hair who pulled away but was beaming at him.

“We came up with the idea with Mr. Ackles!” Aldis piped up.

“Oh he helped y’all out?”

“Yup! It was awesome, we were sneaking over and talking about it when you were absent last week,” Sandy said, putting her two cents in.

“I can’t wait to hear all about how you guys planned this,” Jared said, touched that his kids and his boyfriend had done all of this for him.

The kids all talked over one another but Jared got the gist of things and knew Jensen would explain everything properly later. An Iron Man mask was brought to him by one of the students and Jared tipped his head back to laugh, wearing it for a few pictures, before sliding it so it rested on his head. He loved that his students knew him so well.

Chips were brought to him in a plate and juice was poured in a special Avengers cup for him as Jared perched on one of the desks. His students took their own food and drinks, talking loudly over one another and having a million different conversations. Jensen joined him, lifting himself onto the desk beside Jared’s. Jared nudged Jensen in the shoulder, the grin on his face aching from how wide it was.

“Thanks, man, this is amazing! I knew you guys had something up your sleeves. Our sixth graders aren’t subtle, but I had no clue it would be this awesome!” Jared enthused.

Jensen smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners in the way Jared absolutely adored.

“I knew you knew something was happening, but I’m glad you didn’t expect this much. The kids came up with a lot of it, and there were supposed to be more teachers here, but they’re in class. We had to push up the time because we gotta leave right after school.”

Jared nodded; they both had a flight to catch for Megan’s wedding at home this weekend.

“So how’d you do all this?”

Jensen’s face lit up with mischief and Jared seriously wanted to lean over and kiss the smirk right off his face but that was so far from being okay because of so many different things, so he just clenched his fists to resist reaching out.

Jensen caught that and tapped his fist with two fingers, recognizing the gesture for what it was.

“It was awesome! The kids had the idea and I made invitations for the teachers. Derek had his mom bring a cake and I bought all the decorations but the kids totally pitched in. Allison brought the balloons, but she had to catch her own flight and couldn’t stay. I had to go outside and bring the cake from the other door because you were walking my way! And then we had Hoechlin distract you while we finished setting up.”

“I knew it. That man is not subtle, he was being super weird trying to get me to go the opposite direction than I needed to go!” Jared cut in. Jensen just laughed because they both knew that Tyler wasn’t the one to go to for subterfuge.

“So then we had O’Brien lead you here and voila!”

Jared grins again, thinking of O’Brien’s less than clever leading of Jared to Hoechlin’s room, claiming he had to talk to the man about things dealing with O’Brien and Hoechlin. God knew when those two would get their acts together. They were obvious to everyone except the kids (most of them at least).

Students started clamoring for Jared’s attention, wanting the cake to be cut which had his picture on it (he _knew_ Danneel was up to something when she took his picture yesterday) and some Avengers candles. Jared blew out the candles as the room sang happy birthday to him, not needing to make a wish because everything was perfect. Jared cut the cake and doled it out, passing out pieces as more of his students trickled in. They all wished him happy birthday and stood around, talking.

Jensen asked a couple of kids if they wanted to say anything to him and a few made him want to clutch his chest and go _awwwww_. Sometimes he was seriously thankful he became a teacher if these were the kinds of things he’d get. All the kids thanked him for being their teacher and saying he made things easier to understand and that he was the best. Jared met Jensen’s eyes across the room and mouthed a thanks and Jensen tipped his head in acknowledgment.

Soon the bell rung and it was clean up time. Most kids helped to clean up and the last three grabbed the balloons, tearing at them with their mouths and inhaling the helium. They all cracked up at themselves as they spoke in squeaky voices and Jared just shook his head as he picked up the last bits of trash. He kicked everyone out so they wouldn’t miss their rides home and as soon as the room was almost empty save one other person, he shut the door and pushed Jensen against the wall, nuzzling his neck and pressing soft kisses there.

“You are the best boyfriend ever,” he said before kissing Jensen.

Jensen laughed against his mouth, kissing him back deeply.

“So are you,” he said between kisses. They had to go outside and do their dismissal duties, but that could wait for another minute. Jared had a boyfriend to thank.  



End file.
